Assassin's Creed: Dead or Alive
by Jackofalltrades32456
Summary: I saw him kill my mother infront of me. However, he spared me and left me in an Orphanage. That was his mistake. Before, he sees a noy.Now he will soon now that I am an Assassin, and I will go after him and make him and his Templar friends pay. For I am Hishou Akira and I will kill him. I will kill my father, Victor Donovan.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed belongs to Ubisoft and Dead or Alive belongs to Team Ninja.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Darkness.

That's all he ever see. That's what all the five year old is seeing right now. Suddenly, his vision turned to two people in front of him. One is a Japanese woman with her back turned infront of him. The other person is a man that has his face covered behind the shadows with a gun pointed at the woman.

The woman looked up to the man and with a weakened and defeated voice, asked him a question, "Why Victor? Why would you betray us?"

"Betray you?" The man we know now as Victor answered the woman's question with a question of his own, "It's all business, nothing personal."

"Still, to betray the order..." she trailed off once she noticed a ring on one of the man's fingers. It is a white ring with a red edgy cross in the middle.

"You were never part of us aren't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She started to tear up,"To know that I trusted you, to know that I loved you."

"Well I guess you were right," Victor responded, "To be honest, I loved you too, but you know as they say: business before pleasure." He pulled back the hammer of the gun.

"Wait," the woman suddenly said, making Victor stop before pulling the trigger, "Just promise me one thing, please."

"Okay, and that is?" Victor asked curiosly.

"Just leave our son, Akira, out of this," The woman answered gesturing to the child she is standing in front of, "Please Victor, After you shoot me, just drop him in an orphanage. I don't want him to be part of this."

"Is that all?" Victor asked.

"Yes," the woman answered, closing her eyes knowing what will happen next, "That's all."

"Well for all it is worth Yukina, I'm sorry." With that said, Victor Donovan shot the woman, now known as Yukina, in front of his and her son. Yukina dropped to the ground front first. Victor moved passed her and grabbed his son by the hand. As they walked passed Yukina's bleeding body, she looked into Akira's eyes, Akira looked at his mother's eyes. They said what she needed to say.

_"Stay strong Akira, stay strong."_ Then with the last of her strength, closed her eyes and smiled.

The child nodded to his now deceased mother. He continued to walk with his father until they reached his father's car. Victor opened the back door and let his son in as he went to the front side of the car and into the driver's seat. He started up the car and headed on out to an orphange just outside of Tokyo that he knew and trusted their care of his now motherless son.

Akira looked up to his father, curious as to why his mother is not around, "Daddy, isn't mommy coming with us?"

Victor looked at his son via rear view mirror and looked at him apologetically,"I'm sorry son, but mommy will not come with us. She is sleeping, and she won't wake up for a long time."

"Then why not wake her up?" He asked innocently.

"I wished I could son, I wish I could." Victor responded, "Now go to sleep, we have a long trip ahead of us."

"Okay Daddy," Akira leaned his head near the car door and closed his eyes letting sleep take over him.

Victor looked back at his son with pity, "_If only he knew, I'm sorry son._"

2 hours later, Victor parked the car near a building with a sign that's written in kanji that said 'Asakura's Orphanage'. He looked at his son again and told him to wake up, saying that they have arrived.

Akira groggily started to rub his eyes in case he has eye gunk while he was sleeping. Victor got out of the car and opened the back door so that Akira could get out. He closed the door after his son got out and approached the orphanage.

Once inside, he instructed his son to sit on one of the chairs and wait patiently while he has to talk to someone in the orphanage. Akira complied unquestionably and sat on a chair.

With that he walked to the counter in which the woman behind it recognized him.

"Hey Victor, how are you doing lately?" she asked him in japanese as he approached the counter.

"I'm doing fine thank you," Victor answered, then he asked the woman a question, "Hey, is Sakura around?"

"Oh, yes," the woman answered, "Do you want me to call for her?"

"Please do," Victor said politely. The woman went to the telephone and a few minutes later, a woman with her hair tied up in a loose ponytail wearing an apron approached Victor.

"Well Victor, I'm hear now what do you want?" She asked him with her hands on her sides.

"Sakura, can you do me a favor?" Victor asked her.

Sakura looked at him curiously, "Yeah, what for?"

"Can you look after Akira when I'm gone?"

"Sure, but where are you going?"

"I'll be going to an important meeting for a couple of days and Yukina is in a business trip right now so she won't be here until next week," Victor lied.

"All right, so where is the little runt?"

"He's waiting over there," he looked at Akira. Sakura followed his sight and found the five year old sitting on a chair with his legs moving back in forth. His sea green eyes looked around the room with upmost curiosity.

"He looks like a mix between you and Yukina," Sakura said with a smile on her face, "Not surprising since he's your son after all." She looked to Victor and nodded.

"Thanks Sakura," Victor thanked the woman.

"Don't mention it, come on, introduce me to him."

Victor walked towards Akira with Sakura following him. Akira, not knowing who the woman is, curiously looked at her. "Daddy, who is that? She reminds me of mommy," Akira asked his father.

"Well son, your close," Victor said with Sakura chuckling behind him, "She's mommy's sister: Auntie Sakura."

"Hello little guy!" Sakura said waving to the boy.

"Hello Auntie Sakura," The boy waved back.

"Son," Victor suddenly said,"I need to tell you something."

"What is it daddy?" Akira asked his father.

"You will be staying with your Auntie Sakura for a couple of days." Victor answered.

"Why?" His son asked.

"I have to do something for work," Victor said, he went on one knee and looked at his son on eye level, "While you're with Auntie Sakura behave for me okay?"

"Okay daddy." His son answered obediently.

Victor then looked at Sakura, "Take care of him alright?"

"Don't worry Vic," Sakura told him.

"Alright then, I will see you two soon," Victor said then walked to the door.

"Bye bye, daddy!" Akira shouted towards his father. Victor waved back without looking at him and walked out the door. With him gone, Sakura looked at Akira.

"So, you wanna go play with some of the kids?" Sakura asked him.

Akira beemed and said the only word he thought of: "Yay!"

A day has passed with Akira in the orphanage. It was just an ordinary afternoon when a man with his hair gelled to a small fowhawk, wearing a brown jacket and jeans approached Sakura. He seems to want to tell her something urgently.

"Takashi," Sakura said recognizing the man, "Are you alright?"

"Sakura, thank God you're alright, I was worried," Takashi told Sakura with a relieved voice, "Have you seen Victor?"

"Yeah he went here a day ago to drop Akira off." Sakura asked wondering what's goong on.

"Damnit, I'm too late."

"Why? What happened?" Now Sakura is worried.

"Victor betrayed us all." Takashi said in a solem voice.

"What!" Sakura shouted, surprised clearly in her eyes.

"Yeah," Takashi said, "I reacted the exact same way, turns out that he was a double agent working for the Templars."

"I can't believe it," Sakura still in shock slowly sat down, "What about Yukina? What happened to my Sister!"

Takashi didn't say anything, he just looked at Akira, who was playing with some kids, with pity, knowing that the boy didn't know what was going on.

"Answer me damnit!" Sakura shouted really loud at Takashi, tears struggling to stay in her eyes, "What happened to Yukina?!"

Takashi suddenly hugged Sakura with tears streaming surprising her. "I'm sorry Sakura, I'm so sorry." This finally made Sakura start crying. She wrapped her arms around Takashi , returning the hug.

A few moments later they calmed down and released the hug. They didn't notice that Akira was watching when he asked them:

"Auntie Sakura, who's that?" he asked the inoccently, "Is he your boyfriend?"

Sakura and Takashi blushed at the comment.

"Akira," Sakura said still a little embarassed at the boy's comment, "This is Takashi, a 'friend' of mine's." She seems to put a lot of meaning to friend.

"Hey little guy," Takashi said nicely putting his hand out for Akira to shake, "I'm Takashi."

"Oh," Akira then shook Takashi's hand with both his hands, "Hello Uncle Takashi!" He then let go of Takashi's hand ran out to play with some of the kids in the orphanage.

"Nice kid," Takashi commented, "He reminds me of Vic with a little bit of Yukina's touch, like the hair and some of his face structure, he might pass for a Japanese kid if his eyes aren't green."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Sakura responded, "Still, how am I going to explain what happened to his parents."

Takashi looked at the woman beside him. He reached his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Sakura suddenly blushed and looked at Takashi With a surprised look. Takashi looked at her in the eyes in a rassuring way in which Sakura calmed down.

"Don't worry, you won't have to tell him alone." Takashi smiled at Sakura in which she returned." They continued doing that until Takashi proposed something surprised Sakura.

"I'm thinking Akira should know the ways of our order." He then told Sakura With his eyes away from her.

"What?" Sakura asked eyes widening

"I'm thinking of letting Akira join us," Takashi said now looking at Sakura

"Isn't he too young?" Sakura continued to question him.

"Yes, but when he gets older, I want him to join."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Sakura stopped questioning him and looked at his eyes to see his strong conviction.

"Alright," Sakura slowly agrees, then her eyes turned dark that scares the daylights out of him, "but if he gets really hurt, you're answering to me, got it?"

"Y-yeah" Takashi answered albeit sweatdropping on the back of his neck.

"Good."

* * *

**This is my crossover so please go easy on me guys if I did anything wrong with what I did with the crossover. So tell me what you think of the story so far. If I make any errors, grammar wise or canon wise, please tell me so that I could make corrections. Thank you guys once again for taking your time and reading the prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Eagle Begins His Flight

**Assassin's Creed belongs to Ubisoft and Dead or Alive belongs to Team Ninja**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Eagle Begins His Flight**

_12 years after prologue. _

To think that he feels nervous. He was trained to not be nervous but he just can't shake the feeling out of his systems. Well, considering that you look at his predicament, you might get nervous too.

Akira, now a 17 year old young man, with his short black hair swept to the right, and is wearing a white hoodie, with jeans, and red and white sneakers. He is also standing on the edge of a bridge overlooking the Arikawa River. If you are wondering why he's here let's see how he got in this situation in the first place.

_Flashback 45 minutes ago_

Akira was in the dojo practicing the martial arts taught to him by his sensei Hishou Takashi and his wife Hishou Sakura. He positions himself surrounded by training dummies from left to right, and infront and behind. He punched the target infront of him, ducked, and leg sweeped the target to his right. After that he punched the dummy that was behind him where the sun doesn't shine, and low Samoan slammed the last dummy and finished it with an elbow to the neck.

Akira stood and wiped his hands together indicating a job well done. However, while he was doing that, he sensed someone behind. Acting on reflex, Akira grabbed the arm that was about to touch him, and threw the assailant over his shoulder. He got on top of the assailant and prepare a fist to the face. He was about to finish the job when heard what the assailant said.

"Akira! It's me damnit!"

Akira recognized the voice and stopped. He looked at his assailent and noticed the short fohawk that he possesses. He is also wearing a brown jacket and black cargo pants.

"T-Takashi-sensei," Akira stuttered and lowered his gaurd.

Takashi smirked and pushed Akira off of him. Akira was caught off gaurd when this happened. The next thing Akira knew, he was on the floor with Takashi on top preparing the punch. He knew he beaten again by his teacher.

"Akira, you let your gaurd down," Takashi playfully scolded him, "You know bad things happen when you let your gaurd down." Takashi got up and offers Akira a hand. Akira took the hand and pulled himself up.

"I will next time sensei," Akira responded, with a a glum look.

"Oh don't be like that," Takashi said with a smile on his face. He puts an elbow on Akira's shoulder and continues, "On the bright side, there will be a next time."

Akira looked at his sensei and can't help but smile back. He then realized his other sensei is nowhere to be seen. "Um, Takashi-sensei?" he asked his teacher.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Auntie Sakura?" After all these years he still calls his aunt Auntie Sakura because it bacame a habit his since he was five years old.

"Oh Sakura?" Takashi looked at Akira who nodded, "Well, Sakura's in the kitchen preparing dinner. I heard it's gonna be her chicken curry."

He then looked at Akira who has a dreamy look in his eyes with a little drool preparing to slide out of his mouth. Takashi brought reality back to him by smacking him at the back of his head. Akira's head tilted forward, then his hand went to the smacked spot and massaged it.

"Ow," he said miserably. He then glared at his sense for smacking him in the back of the head.

Takashi, brought both his hands in the air in a surrendering manner. "Can't help it kid," he explained in a defensive kind of way, "You looked like you were about to drool yourself to sleep."

Akira was still glaring at his mentor even while they were walking to the kitchen. Once there, they saw Takashi's wife and Akira's aunt with her hair down and wearing an apron, mixing something in a pot. She heard their footsteps and looked at them with a smile on her face.

"Akira-Chan, Takashi!" She called out to them, "Dinner will be ready in a moment!"

"Uh, Sakura?" Takashi called out to his wife, "Can I talk to you In private for a moment?" Sakura looked at him confused when she noticed his face turning serious for a bit and nodded. She nodded back indicating what he meant. She then went back to her smiling self.

"Sure," she answered. She looked at Akira, then sweetly asked, "Akira-Chan,will you please keep an eye on the pot while Takashi and I talk?"

"Y-Yes, Auntie Sakura," he shyly answered.

Sakura smiled and hugged Akira, "Thanks Akira-Chan!" She released the hug followed her husband to the living room and left Akira alone in the kitchen.

He watched them leaving and can't help but smile. After a few weeks after what happened 12 years ago, Takashi confessed his feelings for Sakura. She confessed that she felt the same way and they started seeing each other. Takashi was in University where he was learning to become a lawyer. Then, after two years of seeing each other and Takashi graduating, Takashi proposed to Sakura and got married a month later. When Takashi had enough money, he bought the house where they now live.

During that time, Takashi and Sakura were raising Akira like their own son. Then a year after their marriage, Sakura got a daughter named Asuka. All of them were happy, especially, Takashi when he found out they had a daughter. They trouble here and there, but hey, she was a baby and you can't help it. Now she's nine years old and Takashi was happy that Sakura is teaching her how to cook, so that two members in the family can cook some nice curry.

While Sakura was teaching Asuka how to cook, Akira, since he was 7, was taught the ways of the Assassin's. At first, he was only taught the fundementals. What are the Assassins, what do they do, who they are, why they fight, who they fight, that sort of thing. After that, when he was 10, he was taught how to free-run and found out that he loved parkour. He started running and jumping and will not stop. When Akira turned 11, he was taught how to scale walls of buildings. Once he was proficient, he started mixing parkour with wall scaling and just kept going for fun. When he turned 12, Akira was taught how to pickpocket. Takashi instructed Akira to steal pack's of chewing gum from people's pockets, if they have any. Once Akira turned 13 he was taught the fighting style of the Assassin's. He was taught to wait for the opponent to attack, block the attack, then either disarm the attacker, finish the attacker, or throw them to another attacker or to the wall.

He was also taught to break the defense of your enemy and unleash a barrage of attacks. Although it was only useful if you're having a 1-on-1 confrontation.

Anyway, when Akira turned 15, he was given his Hidden blade and was told that once he become a full-fledged Assassin, he will get his second one. He is also given a ninjato, saying that even Assassins have to go ninja once in a while.

For the past 7 years, he trained to master all of these things. Now all he needs to do is one last thing: perform a Swan Dive or a Leap of Faith, and considering that there is no safe place to perform a Leap of Faith in Tokyo, he has to do a Swan Dive.

He's a little worried about that though. He doesn't know when will Takashi begin the test and if he's ready or not to take it. _Speaking of Takashi-sensei, what does he have to talk about Auntie Sakura?,_ Akira thought.

In the living room, Takashi is telling Sakura something important. He looked straight into his wife's eyes took a deep breath.

"I believe that Akira is ready to perform a Leap," Takashi told her in a serious tone that he rarely gave out.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. Ever since Akira entered her life, she has seen him as the son she never had, and everyone knows that a loving mother is always worried about her son. She still isn't sure if Akira is ready.

"I'm not sure," she responded uncertainly, "I mean, is he old enough?" Takashi looked at his wife worriedly and hugged her to try wash her worries away. Once he felt that Sakura calmed down, he released the hug.

"Akira is 17 now," Takashi said in a reassuring way, "Most Assassins his age performed the leap when they're 15." He smiled at Sakura, who nodded and smiled back. He took her hand as they walked back to the kitchen like a lovestruck couple.

Once there, Sakura tried to relieve Akira of his job on keeping an eye on the curry, but he isn't moving. She then noticed that Akira was in deep thought so Sakura has to shake him a little bit.

"Okay Auntie Sakura!" Akira shouted, but he is still being shaken up, "I'm awake!, I'm awake!"

"You sure?" Sakura asked playfully with a smile on her face she could also hear Takashi laughing in the background.

"YES!" Akira screamed out loud. Sakura decided that he had enough stopped shaking him. She can't help but to start laughing at her nephew's predicament. Akira just grumbled with his head down and walked towards the table. It was then that Takashi gave him the news.

"Akira, I believe that it is time," Takashi infromed Akira, telling him that it's time to take the test. Akira looked at him surprised.

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"But what about the curry?" Akira asked him, "We can't just let it go cold right?" He doesn't think that jump from a high place after you just ate is going to be a good idea.

"Of course not," Takashi said in his 'It helps me more than it helps you' voice, "Sakura and I will just have to eat it while your're preparing to jump. Don't worry, I'll save you some and you can eat it on the ride home."

"O-okay." Akira responded nervously.

_End Flashback _

Which brings us back to the present. Akira looked at the river bank to his right to see his mentor and aunt watching him while eating curry. Takashi has a back pack beside his leg and Akira thinks that is his spare clothes. He brought up his walkie talkie near speaking distance.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked to the person on the other side, nervousness clearly in his voice.

"You've asked me that already," The other person who is actually Takashi answered back, "And the answer is still a big fat yes!"

Akira sighed, he brought back the walkie talkie in speaking distance, "You so owe me one for this sensei!"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to be an Assassin anyway, this is mandatory," Akira sighed in defeat. He put his hood on so onlookers won't see his face. Without a second thought, he jumped off the bridge with his arms spread out. While in the air, out of sheer reflexes, Akira tilted his body until it is in diving formation. He landed underwater and swam downriver. Once Akira is below the bridge, he brought his head up to the surface. He swam to the riverbank where his Aunt and Uncle waited for him.

"Good job kid," Takashi applauded Akira.

"Yeah Akira-chan!" Sakura said hugging Akira. Her husband then gave Akira the back pack containing his spare clothes and told him to get changed. Akira agreed changed behind them. Once he was finished he told them to turn around. Now, Akira is wearing a black jacket that looks like it has a hoodie inside, grey cargo jeans, and his now dry shoes.

After unoticingly passing the crowd and into Takashi's parked car, they started to go back home. During the ride, Akira was eating his Aunt's delicious chicken curry.

Takashi looked at his nephew via rear view mirror with a smile on his face.

"Well kid, we just need one more thing left to do once we get home," Takashi told his nephew.

Akira's eyes brighten in excitement knowing what will happen next. _Finally! Today is the day! _

Once they reached the house, Takashi told Akira to remove his jacket and bring the ninjato from his bedroom. Akira obeyed and went to get his sword. When he came back he saw Takashi and Sakura with smiles on their faces. He looked at the living room table and noticed a box with a folded hoodie beside it. Akira looked at his Aunt and Uncle with excitement in his eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Takashi asked him, "Put them on!"

Sakura looked at her nephew as he now wears the hoodie that was customly made for him, the hidden blades on both his arms, and his ninjato sheathe on his back. She watched as Takashi approached Akira to ask him the final questions.

"Akira," Takashi called out gaining his nephew's attention, "Will you follow the three tenants of our creed: to stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent, to hide in plain sight, and to never compromise the Brotherhood?"

"I will," Akira answered with conviction that would rival a professional's dedication to his profession.

Takashi smiled and brought his hands on Akira's shoulders and with a smile on his face said this:

"Then welcome the Brotherhood Akira, remember, Nothing is true. Everything is permitted.

* * *

**Hey guys its me again, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of this crossover and thank you for taking your time in reading this story. Don't be afraid to post a review to tell me what you guys think and correct me on things that I did wrong. Thank you once again and have a great day.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Eagle She Saw

**I don't own Assassin's Creed and Dead or Alive**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Eagle She Saw**

It is a normal day in Tokyo where we find a girl with her long auburn hair tied to a ponytail, wearing a school uniform, indicating that she's still in school, talking to her friends in the classroom before the class begins. To those who knew her, she is just Kasumi Goto*, to those who really knew her, she is Kasumi, the runaway kunoichi, who left her clan to save her brother, and the winner of the first Dead or Alive tournament.

Now she is hiding from her clan knowing that they are sending members to either take her back or to kill her. Even after she saved her brother and got his memories back after the events of the last twp tournaments, she is still in exile because of her village's code and cosequences for runaways.

Her thoughts were interrupted however, by a girl with shoulder length black calling her name.

"Kasumi-chan, Kasumi-chan!" the girl called out to the auburn haired girl.

Kasumi put her thoughts in the back of her head and looked at her friend questionably, "Yes, Kaede-chan?"

"So," her friend Kaede asked her, "have you seen him?"

"Seen who?" Kasumi asked, confusion clearly seen in her face.

"Well, the_ Shirawashi _of course!" Kaede informed her friend with stars in her eyes.

"The _Shirawashi_?" Kasumi asked her friend, "Who is that?"

"You mean to tell me that you never heard of the _Shirawashi_?" Kaede questioned , to which Kasumi shook her head. She then sighed knowing that her friend was deep in thought again.

"Well the_ Shirawashi,_ is the name people gave to this guy who was reported to have killed murderers, stalkers, and rapists, a week ago," Kaede explained to Kasumi she then continued, "According to eye witnesses, before the offender was killed, they saw a guy dressed in a white hoodie with a hood that has a tip that looks like an eagle's beak and shadows the top half of his face coming out of nowhere stabbed the offender with a blade coming out of his hand."

Kasumi was surprised that Kaede sounded like a reporter, though not turprising since her parents are, she is, however, more surprised about this_ Shirawashi _her friend is talking about. Who is he? Is he a ninja from her village, killing these vile monsters on the side? Is he a ninja from a rival clan who ran away and became a vigilante?

Her thoughts were interrupted once again, but this time, it was the school bell ringing, indicating that it's time for class to start. Everyone scrambled for their seats before the teacher comes to the classroom. Everything was settled once the teacher enters the classroom.

The class representative told everyone to stand and bow to the teacher.

"Thank you class," the teacher thanked the class, "Not all of you know this, but we will have a new student today."

The mention of a new students got the class riled up. Is it a boy or a girl? Is he handsome? Is she cute? All the questions involving a new student came to mind.

"Okay class, settle down," the teacher said with a smile on his face, he will be forever amused about the class's curiosity. Once the class settled down the teacher called for the mysterious student to open the door and come in.

The tension rose as the door opened and the student walked in. They all got a good look at the new guy. He seems to be of average height, has short black hair that is swept to the right, and sea green eyes that doesn't seem out of place with his Asian features. In fact, it makes him more exotic. He got a good look at the class and noticed girls eyeing at him flirtaciously and guys who looked at him malicously. This made him want to back up a little bit.

"Come on, don't be shy and introduce yourself," the teacher said encouraging the young man to introduce himself.

"H-hello," the new student started shyly, which the girls squeel since they find it cute, "M-my n-name is Hishou Akira. I-I like to read, to learn, and to meet new people. I-I hope that w-we could all get along."

His introduction gained different reactions from different people of the class. Some think that this guy is a nerd and isn't worth their time. Some girls, think that this guy is cute because he is shy and his hobbies suggest that he could be a scholar. Other's just don't care, since they don't see what so ineteresting about the guy.

To Kasumi, thanks to her ninja training, could see that he is acting. Albeit good acting and it could easily fool even a comptent ninja, hose sea green eyes are the dead give away. They are calm. Even when he looks on edge, they calmy move around the room observing tha class as a whole, like he got it under control.

Akira was calmly observing the class for a bit until he noticed an auburn haired girl looking at him differently, like if he's a threat or something. He could tell that she's different from the others. All those years of training to become an Assassin, showed how to identfy someone by how they act and how they look at things. He was wondering why she was looking at him until the teacher spoke up.

"Okay Hishou-san," the said gaining Akira's attention, "You may sit on the empty seat beside Goto-san over there. He pointed to the seat next to the auburn haired girl near the row farthest to the right, close to the window.

"H-hai," he nervously said and walked near Kasumi, "H-Hello Goto-san, hope you don't mind."

"It's okay Hishou-san," Kasumi said hoping that he won't act like he would break down, "I don't mind."

"T-thank you," Akira thanked and sat down on his seat. All of a sudden, his vision turned a very dark blue. He would panic, but years of staying calm makes it second nature to him. The student's seem to fade into darkness. In fact, everything except Kasumi and a few students does fade into darkness. The students are highlighted in red, but Kasumi, on the other hand, is highlighted in yellow. Then as fast as it appeared, his vision went back to normal.

Akira started blinking rapidly, and started rubbing his eyes. He is confused and wondering if there's anything wrong with him. He then noticed a now worried Kasumi looking at him.

"Hishou-san," Kasumi called him out, "Is everything all right?" She is actually worried. Just as he sat down, his eyes went blank, but his face showed signs of shock. Then just as fast, his head slightly recoiled back, and his eyes returned back to normal. He looked confused and started rubbing his eyes.

"Everything is alrtight, Goto-san," Akira responded and looked at her, "Thank you for worrying."

Class continued without a fuss and Akira showed a really high intellect by answering every question asked by the teacher correctly, impressing students and teachers alike. The same could be said for the next class.

During lunch, Akira was about to get out of his seat when Kaede walked to him. Knowing that ignoring her would blow his cover as the shy, smart kid, he decided to stay put.

"Hi there, Hishou-san," she called out to him, "My name is Itsuki Kaede! One of Kasumi-chan's friends!"

"Kasumi-chan?" Akira asked her, not knowing who this Kasumi-chan is.

"That would be me," Kasumi told him with a slight blush on her cheeks, embarassed by her friend's antics, "Kasumi is my given name."

"Oh," Akira blushed pink, embarassed at the sudden revelation. He then looked at Kasumi and bowed his head in an apologetic way, "I'm sorry Goto-san, I-I didn't know.."

"It's okay Hishou-san," Kasumi tried to reassure him, "It happens everytime Kaede-chan introduced herself to everyone I know." She then made a look at Kaede. Kaede ignored the look and talked to Akira again.

"So Hishou-san," Kaede continued, "You wanna join Kasumi-chan and I for lunch?"

"It's okay Itsuki-san," Akira tried to decline, but Kaede grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to where Kasumi is, preparing to take out her bento.

"Nonsense, Hishou-san," Kaede told him, "Besides, you're the new guy, how are you gonna make friends if you don't socialize. Especially with a pretty cute girl like Kasumi-chan here." This caused both Akira and Kasumi to start blushing red.

"K-Kaede-chan! Stop that you're embarassing him!" Kasumi yelled at her friend. Akira on the other hand is in a panicked state. None of his Assassin training prepare him for this! Now think. Nope. No solution on how to deal with pushy girls without blowing his cover, so he has no choice but to deal with it. Akira was brought out of his mind when Kaede started talking again.

"You should also try her food too, its really good." She told him, making his stomach growl, the scent of the meal coming out of Kasumi's bento isn't helping him either.

"O-okay," Akira reluctantly agreed, "Can I just grab my lunch first?"

"Sure!" Akira went to his desk and grabbed a bag with a sandwhich inside.

Kaede, and even Kasumi, looked at his lunch and asked him the same question, "Is that it?" Both said at the same time, though former is more vocal than the latter.

"T-This is all I know how to make in the least amount of time," Akira told them with a confused look, "What's wrong with it?"

"Well, it's really..." Kasumi trailed off.

"Small," Kaede finished, "It's really small." She then grabbed a pair of chopsticks, and used it to pick up one of the octopus shaped sausages in Kasumi's bento, without Kasumi's consent, "Here, try one of Kasumi-chan's cooking!"

Akira looked reluctantly at Kasumi who nodded her head with a smile. Akira nodded in return and ate it the sausage. His eyes brightened up when he tasted it.

"Wow," thats all that he could say.

"I knew it," Kaede said matter-of-factly, "Even the new guy liked your cooking Kasumi-chan!"

Kasumi just smiled and what is going on.

"So, Hishou-san," Kaede started after Akira was brought back to reality, "Have you ever heard of the _Shirawahsi_?"

"Shirawashi?" Akira asked her.

"You never heard of him?" Akira shook his head which made Kaede sigh, "You're just as unimformed as Kasumi-chan." this made Kasumi glare at her friend. "Well, let me explain..."

And so, lunch went on without a problem, the girls, mainly Kaede, asked what school did Akira go to before he started going to their school, what's his favorite color, and the usual questions you are asked in a survey about yourself. Kasumi just asked a question or two, but not important.

Gym proved that Akira isn't mister perfect. He tends to act regularly and not standing out in the group. Kasumi, with her ninja trained perception, noticed that he is holding back. She now knows that he's definitely hiding something, but she won't pry since she's on the same boat as well.

After school, Kaede, with Kasumi in tow, were looking for Akira. However he seems to have disappeared in the crowd once the afterschool bell rung.

"Grr," Kaede growled at no one, irritated by Akira's disappearance, "Where is he?"

"Calm down, Kaede-chan," Kasumi said, trying to calm her friend down, "I'm sure he wen't home like everyone."

"Still, when tomorrow comes, I will tell him you just don't ditch girls without saying a word of good-bye!" Kaede shouted, "let's go Kasumi!"

And with that we move on to where Akira is right now. He is walking down a street thinking back on what happened during the beginning of class today. "What was that," he thought, "It's like it identified improtant things for me. He then had a gut feeling that he was followed. Knowing that gut feelings are usually right, he turned to an alleyway. He coninued walking with his head facing the ground and noticed his vision going dark blue again. He looked up and noticed two red highlighted people block the alleyway. He turned around and found three red highlighted people behind him. He now knew the situation.

He is surrounded, and knowing the automatic meaning of the color red, they are hostile. All of a sudden, his vision turned to normal and noticed that they are kids from school. "Damn," he gritted his teeth at the thought. Now his back is against a corner.

"Listen 'ere new kid," one of them said trying to intimidate him, "We just gonna give it to ya sraight away."

"O-oh yeah, and what is it?" Akira asked the punk, still acting shy and is now looking for a way out without causing violence and not blowing his cover.

"Look, we don't want you thinkin' that you is high mighty cuz you smart," another thug said, "An' today, we gonna show you why." To further prove what he said, he punched the palm of his left hand and used it to crack the nuckles on his right hand.

Now knowing that there's no way out, Akira was left with one simple solution. Beat hisway out of the alley. He then adopted the Assassin's fighting stance and waited. The punks, thinking that he's just a nerd playing karate master, laughed. Then of them decided to throw a punch.

One minute and twelve seconds later, Akira is seen casually walking out of the other side of the alley with a left hand on his pocket and his right hand carrying his book bag over his shoulder, and not having a scratch on him.

"Now that's out of the way, time to suit up." And Akira disappeared once a crowd surrounded him.

Kasumi is getting ready to fight right now. Just after she split up with Kaede, she felt that someone is following her. She doesn't want to lead this person to her home so she decided to make them think she's vulnerable and let herself get trapped into a corner. Now she is surrounded by four, not so nice people.

"Hey there cutie pie," one of them said in a lecherous voice, he and another thug are holding knives, "Just give us all your money, and entertain us, then we will let you go."

Kasumi just stayed silent, knowing what he meant about entertainment. She adopted the Mugen Tenshi fighting stance knowing she will have to fight her way out.

"Ooh lookie here," one of them said, "Seems like she wanna fight." They then started laughing.

"Even better!" Another one continued, "Besides, I love the fie-"

He never finished his sentence because in that time, a figure landed in between him and another thug, with his hands on their necks pushing them down. It's left hand then reached for something on its back and made a throwing move to his left side, which hit the third thug's neck. After that, he reached for his side, now arming himself with a silenced handgun and fired to shots to the last thug. One to the chest and one to the head. All of this happened so fast that the thugs didn't even know what hit them.

Kasumi saw the entire thing since she's used to seeing things really quickly thanks to her training. She realized what the person is wearing: a white hoodie who's hood has a tip of an eagle's beak, covering the top half of the person's face with darkness. This is him. This is the_ Shirawashi._

She saw him take something out of his pocket: A white feather. He then wiped it on one of the deceased thug's neck, staining it with blood, and left it there.

"Heiwade yasumu anata geretsuna deki sokona," he said to them with disgust in his voice. He noticed Kasumi, who is still in her fighting stance. He raised both his hands up as a sign of peace. Kasumi dropped her stance, but still have her gaurd up knowing what this man is capable of. "Are you alright miss?" He asked her, concern in his voice.

"Yes, I am," she answered, "They never laid a finger on me." She noticed that he sounded familiar, but who, she doesn't know. the man then nodded and decided to walk out of the alley.

He was about to exit the alley when...

"Wait!" Kasumi shouted to him. This made him stop and look at her, his face still covered by shadow. "Who are you?"

"You already know." With that said and done, he disappeared into the crowd leaving her in the alley by herself.

* * *

**Here is chapter 2 guys. I hope you enjoy it, and I also hope that I got Kasumi's personality right. If I made her OOC, then I'm sorry and I'll try to correct it as best as I can. Thank you for taking your time and reading this guys. **

*** I decided to give Kasumi a last name while she is in hiding. Let's face it, it will be weird to go live normally without a family name. It's really obvious.**

**Heiwade yasumu anata geretsuna deki sokona: Rest in peace you vile bastards.**


End file.
